


Journal of Ardency

by ironvell



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Prostitution, Blow Jobs, Car Sex, M/M, Porn With Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-06
Updated: 2019-02-06
Packaged: 2019-10-23 04:27:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17676440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ironvell/pseuds/ironvell
Summary: AU set in the 90's where Mar-Vell is a sex worker and Tony decides to give in to his own desires and spend a night with him.





	Journal of Ardency

**Author's Note:**

> hello children it's sinning time

Tony still wasn't entirely conformed with what he was about to execute. His current situation was laughable, really. One of the most desired bachelors from New York, up this late in the dawn with his legs anxiously shaking inside a rented Lincoln Continental, on the search of someone to spend his night with.

  
Any other day of the week, it'd be easier for Stark to just arrive at some run of the mill nightclub that instantly fifty different people would show up in front of him, ready to party.

  
Still, he wasn't in the mood to get yelled at by Obi for leaving a club with a random person and on the morning after being on the cover of multiple tabloids yet again.  
His cravings for this evening would be tad inelegant and uncomfortable for the typical nightclub goer of NYC. He didn't want to get shitfaced and have fun, he wanted to fuck and was helplessly desperate for it.

  
So his original plan was to be discreet. He rang a rental car service and paid for the first one they offered. Stark's looks weren't as extravagant as usual, saving for the suit he couldn't resist wearing.

  
The automobile was parked on that alley for nearly seven minutes now, but so far no one had approached it. Tony looked frustrated at the rearview mirror, his stomach swirling thanks to the anxiety of the wait he had been doing.

  
\- What the fuck are you doing, Tony... - He sighed, running a sweaty hand through his hair.

  
Make no mistake, one night stands were nothing new on Tony Stark's routine, but paying for the services was new for the male.

  
He was ready to back the car up and regress to his mansion when he heard knocking on the passenger's seat window. There was a tall figure leaning on the car's door. Tony took a deep breath and cautiously lowered it's window and saw a pleasant shine coming in that person's unique eyes and the grin that slowly opened on his face. Stark stared him, still skeptical on what exactly he was going to do

.  
\- Everything alright with you, my dear? - He gushed, adjusting his blonde hair.

  
From all the diverse people the billionaire had spend a night with, this man felt different, felt new. Tony's heartbeat was now fast, his mind running with countless thoughts that it took a while to process the question, giving only a nod in return.

  
\- Cat got your tongue there, huh? - The stranger chuckled lightly. - ...Are you going to let me in or...?

  
\- Uh, yeah, sure. Come on in. - Stark was shaken back to reality with the comments.

  
He was brought back to his daydream whilst admiring the man getting inside. The blonde opened the door like it was nothing and sat down. Dead silence followed as Tony continued to admire the other male's features, his mouth slightly open and blushing harder than ever.

  
\- What's your.. name? - He chuckled nervously, the stranger delicately began playing with his tie.

  
\- You can call me Marvel. - the blonde replied nonchalantly.

  
\- That's your name?

  
\- I mean, it's 'Mar-Vell', but you can call me whatever the hell you want for 75 bucks. - He laid his left hand on Tony's thigh and started to rub it up and down, carefully making it's way up to his crotch.

  
\- Consider it done, baby. - He took out his wallet from the suit's pocket and handed a 100 dollar bill, greeted with a small gasp by the male. The billionaire was already aroused and had to hold back from moaning at the slightest sound or touch by the other man. - But I can definitely see why'd someone call you that. - he nodded

  
\- Really? - Mar-Vell tilted his head, playing with the belt's buckle.

\- Yeah, you're fucking gorgeous. - Tony caught his breath and smirked.

\- Well, thank you. You really know how to treat a gentleman. However, before we get down to business you should tell me your name, mister.

\- Anthony. - he blurted out, careless. By this point he could care less about being discreet if it meant being with this guy as soon as possible.

\- Well, it's a pleasure to meet you, Anthony Stark. - This made Tony turn into a mumbling mess. - I wouldn't mistake that pretty face of yours anywhere. - Mar-Vell leaned closer to the brunette's face, with his mouth vaguely open.

\- Pleasure's mine. - His eyes were staring passionately at the other's face.

\- Trust me, it will be. - Mar-Vell bit his lips and Tony couldn't bare all the teasing and waiting anymore. Their lips met rapidly and soon their tongues were touching each other. Tony's hands began roaming the blonde's hair, and he took that as a cue to get closer to his client.

Stark pulled back from the kiss to regain his breath and stared into the mysterious golden eyes. Maybe it was the dim lights coming from the street that made them look so odd, but that man was nothing like he ever had before.

Noticing the brunette wanted more, Mar-Vell tilted his head upwards and began planting sloppy kisses on his face, moaning when Tony bit his lower lip.

\- What if you show me what else that pretty mouth of yours can do? - The billionaire requested.

\- As you wish, dear. - he grinned, laying one last kiss on Tony's lips, now tracing them down his neck, slowly lowering himself.

The blonde undid his client's belt faster than he's ever done before and as he lifted his head to give another careless kiss on Tony's jaw he was suprised seeing the pure ecstasy and affliction he displayed. Tony closed his eyes and lifted his hips to allow Mar-Vell to remove his trousers.

\- Are you in a hurry, dear? - Mar-Vell opened a mischiveous smile, furrowing his brow.

\- Listen, I didn't pay for you to keep teasing me like this and you're gonna suck me right this instant, get it? - Stark demanded, earning a surprised look from the blonde.

\- As you wish, sir. - Mar-Vell swiftly lowered Stark's pants and underwear, seeing him shiver in response. He gazed at the lenght that was extending itself and realized Tony's eyes were dark with lust. The younger male then took guided his tongue to the base of the member and licked the extent until it's tip, receiving a moan in return.

He spat and allowed the liquid to drop on Tony's cock, then taking the member on his hand and massaging it up and down, without breaking eye contact. Stark was absurdly and completely overwhelmed under his touch.

The blonde then approached his lips to the member and got it inside, bobbing his head and slightly moaning as he allowed it go deeper every time. Tony shut his eyes close and focused on getting the best of that moment, letting his legs relax.

Mar-Vell felt ecstatic knowing that Stark was finally allowing himself to be comfortable around him. He progressed satisfying the billionaire, the latter began lifting his hips, groaning and throwing swear words around, attempting to reach the other male's throat.

Tony realized the first couple of thrusts had been somewhat violent and unexpected, seeing that the younger male had gagged briefly. Tony was about to open his mouth when Mar-Vell lifted his right hand and shook around the air, signaling that he was fine.

Stark admired how much the other man could take and continued to push his hips up, although with a medium pace this time. He still felt like it was too much, so his hands went straight to Mar-Vell's blonde hair and began caressing it. Marv instantly shivered when he recieved the touch, driving him to moan and go deeper on Tony's dick.  
After some more thrusts, Mar-Vell removed the member from his mouth with a huge grin, recovering his breath. Soon his hands were already rapidly working on Tony's wet cock, while his golden eyes gazed Tony's face, waiting for approval.

\- You're being such a good boy, you know that? - The billionaire whispered. - Making me feel so fucking good. You're such a good little slut. - He smirked, continuing to pet the blonde's hair.

\- Thank you, Mr. Stark. - Mar-Vell slowly began licking around the tip of his client's dick, making Tony fold his arms behind his head and recline himself on the driver's seat.

  
The younger male glided his tongue down to the base of the member until it reached his balls. Marv licked repeatedly between them and later switched from left to right, making sure Tony's balls were wet before sliding them into his mouth.

  
He could hold both inside very shortly, until letting go and deciding to entertain Tony by focusing individually on each one. The blonde was determined to put on a show for his client, by closing his eyes and emitting loud moans.

  
Stark's left arm casually went down, smoothly grabbing his cock and commencing to mindnumbly stroke himself to the performance he was getting. The effort Mar-Vell put on making him feel pleasured was absurd and he couldn't help to brush himself harder with the amazing sight he was being able to presence.

  
Mar-Vell's eyes opened abruptly and he took his mouth out of Tony's member, the latter raised an eyebrow at that action. The golden eyes stared into the hazel ones for a moment, Mar-Vell possessing a visible pout that made Tony want to fuck his mouth right then and there, until the blonde ended the silence.

  
\- Hey, that's my job. - The younger male whined - Hands off. - Stark obeyed, although letting out a scoff. Mar-Vell giggled and started to stroke Tony back again, now with both hands.

  
Stark didn't hold back on his moaning once Mar-Vell initiated a trace of small kisses from the base of his cock until the very tip. The sound his lips made when in contact with the flesh echoed on the car. He was making his way up without a hurry in the world, Tony's cock was unbelievably hard and throbbing at this point, dripping with pre-cum and the way the blonde pleasured him felt like torture.

  
Mar-Vell playfully licked around the tip until Tony guided his penis closer to his mouth, painting his lips with the thin fluid. The younger male understood the cue and was once again bobbing his head on the member.

  
\- Fuck yes, that's it. - The billionaire blurted out feeling his cock hit against Mar-Vell's throat after just a couple of thrusts.

  
The younger male was determined to make Tony feel like he never had before so he let out moans and whines and the vibrations Tony felt on his cock made him pull the blonde's hair harder and faster every time. The golden eyes were tearing up, but Mar-Vell was hell-bent on sucking every single inch of his client as possible.

  
It was truly phenomenal to see how in such a short period of time both men had found an intense and magnificent rhythm. Stark knew the limits, but still managed to fuck Mar-Vell's mouth with severe brutality and the blonde handling everything in, making Tony so damn proud.

  
\- Can you go deeper, baby? Can you do that for me? - The billionaire uttered, groaning when he felt Mar-Vell choking on his cock. The younger male began running his hand through Tony's chest, the brunette grabbed and held his hand hard, prompting Marv to lower his head even more.

  
\- I'm close. - Tony exclaimed between gasps and moans. He felt euphoric when Mar-Vell sped up, but rushedly took his member out of the blonde's mouth and jerked it hard on the final moments.

Mar-Vell leaned his face forward and smiled, closing his eyes and moaning and calling out for Tony's name.

\- Oh, I'm gonna fucking- The billionaire tried to groan, his voice was already breaking. Stark was interrupted by an unbelievable feeling of pleasure, all the worries he had earlier on the evening were now entirely gone. - FUCK! - He cried out, swearing continuously and nonstop as his cum dropped all over the young man's face.

  
Mar-Vell's golden eyes gazed at Tony's diverse set of expressions through his orgasm and hoping to tease him even more bit his lips and let out a small whine. He let his head stay still, proudly recieving the liquid on his cheeks and on his eyelashes.

  
Once Tony was done Mar-Vell grabbed his tie and pulled himself up, affectionately gazing his client for a moment until leaning forward and locking lips and tongues once more with Stark. After some seconds the brunette let go of their embrace and shook his head.

  
\- Baby, look at how much of a mess you are. - Stark softly ran his thumb on the younger male's cheeks, cleaning him.

  
Tony was about to wipe his hand until Mar-Vell grabbed it and sucked his thumb, his golden eyes making direct contact with the hazel ones through the whole thing.

  
\- Good boy. - Tony whispered, gaining a small smile from Marv in return. - You're such a good boy. - Tony left a small peck on his cheeks as he adjusted his pants back on.

  
\- Thank you, Mr. Stark. - Mar-Vell nodded.

  
Tony stared at the street for a while and then placed one of his hands on the steering wheel and the other one on Mar-Vell's thigh, running it up and down, on a firm grip.

  
\- What do you say we head back to my mansion and see what else happens tonight? - Tony asked, lifting his eyebrow.

  
\- My dear, you can take me wherever the hell you want. - The blonde leaned into the older man's ear - I'm all yours.

  
\- Damn right you are. - Stark smirked, inclining himself and kissing Mar-Vell once more, biting his lower lip. The younger male cupped his clients cheeks and tilted his head slightly to lock their tongues for a good amount of time, prompting Stark's imagination run wild with the lustful scenarios that could still happen on that one faithful evening.

**Author's Note:**

> i've had this as a draft for such a long ass time i hope it turned out good, whenever i have the time to continue this story i will!  
> i really like this thing that i'm doing where i'm naming my fics after songs that really helped and inspired me while i was writing, so i def recommend listening to this one while reading.  
> in case you're not aware of it, i have an instagram (@spldeypool) where i post more of this pairing so if this ship interests you, check it out!  
> let me know what you think of this! it's extremely important for my growth as a writer to read your feedback :)


End file.
